Jedi And The Ren
by EricaDC-ComicsQueen
Summary: Kylo Ren X Rey a little love story impaired by Beauty and the Beast. Rey daughter of a dark Force user and Ben from a royal family turned into Kylo Ren by a family shameful secret before Rey now a lady comes to save through the most powerful emotion love. Can she breaks the hold Snoke has on him and his evil plan for her. My grammar isn't perfect, but I do hope you enjoy and review
1. Prologue

**I saw the live action Beauty and the Beast loved it. If you haven't seen it I suggest you go see it, it was beautifully made. Well, I notice something simpler in Star Wars The Force Awakens. Let me explain Rey is the beauty and Kylo Ren is the beast. Kylo Ren is kinda a prince his mother is Princess Leia even though she was adopted by the king and queen of Alderaan, turned into a monster by Snoke. Rey is the person that will save Kylo Ren like Belle does saves beast and turns him back into Prince Adam (actor who plays Kylo Ren/Ben Solo has the same first name Adam ionic much) so here's a little idea for you guys enjoy and review.**

 **Chapter One Prologue**

Once upon a time on a planet called New Alderaan as survivors of Alderaan who were off world saw Princess Leia as their rightful heir. Finding a planet simpler with little life, but enough to build the Alderaan survivors a new home. To build the New Republic once again after the fall of the Empire, Princess Leia helped her adoptive people build the great kingdom again. Princess Leia married a man named Han Solo and the people accept him as their new king as Leia became queen. One year after Leia and Han married a prince was born naming after a two Jedi masters.

The prince was named Benjamin Anakin Solo prince of New Alderaan Prince Ben for short. News of the young prince spread throughout the universe to even his uncle Luke Skywalker. Happy of the news that he had a nephew Luke Skywalker visited New Alderaan. Meeting his nephew sensing greatest in his future.

"With the Force he can be not just a great Jedi, but a great leader for Alderaan." Luke said with a smile.

"Well, it has helped me help lead the survivors, but Luke remember what happen with our father?" Leia said with concern in her voice. "We must keep our father's dark past a secret to him until he is older enough to understand, but helping Ben learn to control the Force wisely would make him a great king one day."

"Little guy already showing signs of the Force didn't believe it at first, but seeing what can do Luke and your academy will really help Ben." Han said agreeing with his wife and brother-in-law. "Darth Vader is dead, but not Anakin Skywalker and Obi Wan would say the same thing. What's in the past is in the past?"

Luke nodded in agreement seeing how his friend now brother-in-law had grown very wise. Throughout the universe Luke had been searching for the old Jedi temples and Force sensitive children to teach, and train into the new generation of Jedi Knights as Luke could feel a darkness was coming something that won't stop until the universe was consume into darkness.

Years later Prince Ben had grown being taught great education and manners of a well mannered gentlemen, but he was taught had to feel every living thing around him through the Force with the help from his uncle. The prince then was kind to even the poor. Loved by the people of New Aldaraan. Time had come for him to leave his home to complete his training. Prince Ben felt sad leaving the home he ever known and his parents who loved him so, but to become a great leader becoming a great Jedi he had to leave and go to the Jedi Academy where he knew there were others just like him.

Far away in another part of the universe was tall dark figure sensing someone very strong in the Force leaving the protection of his mother at last. A dark smirk appear upon his disfigured face as now he could get inside the boy's mind.

"Supreme Leader Snoke!" spoke a man.

"Ah, Sidious Ren my master of the Knights of Ren!" Snoke said to the man.

Dressed in a dark robe and black hooded cloak stood before his master with a smirk upon his face. Sidious Ren looked at Supreme Leader Snoke lowing his hood to show his pale skin and dark hair a little messy from the hood. Supreme Leader Snoke looked down at his first apprentice.

"What news do you have for me?" Snoke asked.

"My daughter has become quite strong only five years of age and she can control even the most dangerous of creatures." Sidious Ren said proudly.

"Excellent!" Snoke said curling his fingers together. "It seems the apple doesn't fall far from the family tree. After the fall of your grandfather I worried if Palpatine even fathered, but too my discovery he had a son who married and fathered two sons."

"Yes, father never showed signs of the Force skipping a generation." Sidious Ren said with a dark smile. "Sadly skipping my brother only I was Force sensitive, but father did favorite my brother more then me."

"Yes, and he married and ..." Snoke said pursing before he spoke again. "Children?"

"Sadly his wife cannot have children, but I told my brother if anything happen to me and my wife Rey goes to him and his wife the newly crowned queen of Naboo." Sidous Ren said his dark smile turning into a devilish smile.

"Good!" Snoke said happy of this news. "Start her training at once. Report her progresses and when she is ready bring her to me for I have the perfect future husband for her."

Supreme Leader Snoke smirked at Sidous Ren who bowed before his master. Unknown to the men there was a woman in a dark hooded cloak who heard the whole thing fearing the worse. She quickly left the chamber quietly unnoticed by the two men. She returned quickly to a living chamber big enough for a whole family to live in. She knew one day the child she bared will showed signs of the Force, but preyed to the Force that it wouldn't happen taking off her cloak completely she went into another room.

In this room lay a sleeping child. A girl five years old sounding dreaming away. A smile appeared on the woman's face her curly brown hair nicely fell down her face shaping it nicely. The girl looked just like her, but had her father's eyes. Taking a deep breath she was prepared for this day and not even her husband who she thought she loved, knew about this plan and she knew he'll stop if he ever found out what she was planning this night.

"Sonia, my love!" Sidous Ren said entering the chamber.

"Sidous, my beloved I was checking on Rey" Sonia said closing the door. "She is sleeping soundly."

"Ah, good! She be needing a good night's sleep tomorrow her training begins." Sidous Ren said kissing his wife on the cheek. "Leader Snoke wants to get her training started even picked a perfect future husband for her."

"A perfect future husband?" Sonia asked she didn't hear that part. "She is only five, training I understand, but marriage she is still young."

"Sonia, do not worry she will marry when she is of age first her training as a Knight of Ren and a member of the First Order." Sidous Ren said as he poured himself a glass of whisky.

"Then we must celebrate this wonderful news of our daughter's great future." Sonia said pouring a fresh glass her husband.

"Ha, I told Leader Snoke you'll be happy of this plan." Sidous Ren said taking the freshly poured glass. "And now one day she'll be queen and the First Order will rule the galaxy not even Skywalker's Jedi Academy will stop us."

"To the First Order cheers!" Sonia said pouring herself a glass of whisky.

Glitching their glasses together before drinking it up. Drink after drink Sidous Ren fell deeply asleep and Sonia knew her husband couldn't handle his drink for very long before falling completely asleep. Perfect! She thought as she graded her cloak before getting her daughter from her bed. Rey rubbed her eyes still sleepy she looked up at her mother who smiled before pointing a finger to her lips shushing. Holding Rey in her arms she quickly left the living chambers making her away to hut near the castle.

A alien lived in this hut awoken from the three knocks outside his hut. Getting up he opened the door to Sonia standing their holding Rey. He nodded at her as he took Rey from Sonia. Sonia gave Rey a kiss on her forehead one last good-bye before tears steam down her cheeks. Giving the alien his money for doing this for her. He put Rey in a small ship big enough to hold two people. With the ship's size it was quiet enough to launch without anyone noticing and leave the planet.

Sonia turned to the dark castle before after knowing the ship her daughter was on was out of sight and not in the planet's orbit. As Sonia knew running was pointless and Snoke wouldn't rest until she was found. Sonia return to the castle to face whatever punishment awaits her. She felt no fear as she knew death was better then her daughter becoming a monster's puppet.

 **To be continued sorry about grammar please leave a review.**


	2. Secret Message

**I saw the live action Beauty and the Beast loved it. If you haven't seen it I suggest you go see it, it was beautifully made. Well, I notice something simpler in Star Wars The Force Awakens. Let me explain Rey is the beauty and Kylo Ren is the beast. Kylo Ren is kinda a prince his mother is Princess Leia even though she was adopted by the king and queen of Alderaan, turned into a monster by Snoke. Rey is the person that will save Kylo Ren like Belle does saves beast and turns him back into Prince Adam (actor who plays Kylo Ren/Ben Solo has the same first name Adam ionic much) so here's a little idea for you guys enjoy and review.**

 **Chapter Two Secret Message**

 ** _Skywalker, I am aware of my family's bloodline, but have kept it a secret since I learnt of it myself. If my husband ever knew of my family's bloodline I fear my daughter wouldn't be in your care. Please, I begged of you train her in the ways of the Force. I know through your guidance Rey will be not just a great leader, but a wonderful teacher to future Padawans. I do not wish for my daughter becoming a monster's puppet. Her skills in the Force are truly great. From plants to even animals. Rey is better off using her talents as a Jedi. Sadly, I will not be joining you as I know my fate instead of delaying it I will face it. Tell, Rey a mother's love knows no limits even if it means her own life is to given for the safety of her child. Farewell Jedi Master!_**

The holo-message ended there after the alien landed his ship and gave the device to Skywalker. Taking a deep breath he was aware of this bloodline, but Obi Wan never thought it was true that his old master had secretly took a wife and fathered children. Children the old Jedi Council never knew about. So, he knew the fall of the Jedi and the raise of Empire before even Yoda.

And this girl playing quietly in the field picking wild flowers was his descendant. He paid the alien for his time before walking over to the dark hair girl. Rey notice Luke walking towards her. Stopping what she was doing? Luke raise a eye-brown to this behavior was she never allow to play while living in the castle. Kneeing down to meet Rey's eye level Luke smiled softly at the girl. The soft smile somehow made Rey relax.

"It seems I have a new student." Luke said softy. "Now, let's get you some clothes and some breakfast."

"Is mama coming?" Rey asked her voice small.

"Sadly, Rey sometimes mothers have to do things for their children in order to protect them they must give up something they hold dear." Luke said with a sad smile. "Your father has agreed to something bad involving you. So, your mother sent you here to stop it from happening."

"What bad thing did papa agreed to?" Rey asked confused. "Did I do something bad?"

"No, Rey!" Luke said giving Rey a kind smile. "You did something your father's master wanted to happen. The dark side is a scary thing Rey and your mother knew that. To protect you she sent you somewhere safe in the light. Come, no more questions. Clothes and breakfast!"

Luke got up and took Rey's hand fatherly like as he walked her towards the temple. Luke knew a darkest was coming and raising a army. Knowing Sonia made the greatest sacrifice a mother could ever do for her child. It sadden Luke knowing Rey had lost her mother, but was far away from her father and his master.

Sonia stood before Supreme Leader Snoke anger in his eyes. She was calm knowing she was going to die, but what is death? Just another path in the circle of life. Her husband standing next to Supreme Leader Snoke looking very shameful of his wife's actions. How could she? She had gotten him drunk enough to have him fall into a deep sleep. He felt like a fool. Fooled by his own wife and she had hidden their daughter away.

"Sonia Palpatine Ren you dare hid a potential student from me." Snoke said raising his voice at Sonia. "From the First Order. How dare you do such a crime?"

"It is a crime for a mother to do what's right for her child." Sonia said without fear.

"Do don't speak to Supreme Leader in such a manner you betray us all." Sidous Ren said angrily that his wife speak towards his master so. "Tell us where you hid our daughter and you will not suffer."

"Suffer?" Sonia said with a smile. "I would have suffered if I allowed Rey to become a puppet to a monster."

SMACK! Sonia fell back from being hit by Sidous Ren using the back of his hand. Leaving a red mark on her cheek. How dare she say such a thing? The woman he chose to be his wife the mother of his children. She should have been grateful he could have any woman, but he chose her and loved her. Never did he hurt her until now when she had done such a crime and spoke against Supreme Leader Snoke.

"I asked you again." Sidous Ren said his voice raising. "WHERE IS OUR DAUGHTER?"

"Somewhere where you won't get your bloodstain hands on her." Sonia said not backing down as she got up standing tall. "Rey, will never be a Knight of Ren or your pawn Snoke and marry one of your dark Force users. For Rey has not just got Palpatine blood, but the blood of another."

"So, it is true you are a descendant of him." Snoke said raising from his throne. "You may not fear me Sonia, but soon you will fear something far greater. Your future son-in-law."

Sonia's eyes widen Snoke had known. It would explained why he was so quick to approve her and Sidous Ren's marriage. Sonia narrowed her eyes she wasn't going to back down from Snoke and she would die standing tall. Supreme Leader Snoke could feel Sonia's bravery he couldn't feel fear from her. Which means she wouldn't fear death. Snoke circled Sonia towering over from his tall stature to create fear, but was surprise Sonia did not stand down. So death and fear will not break this woman, but maybe something else will break her.

"Take her to The Chamber." Snoke said with a evil smile.

"The Chamber!" Sidous Ren said stocked. "Sonia all will be forgiven if you tell us where you sent Rey and you'll be spared."

"I heard stories of The Chamber." Sonia said her tone strong. "Vader's personal chamber of fears to make prisoners feel very ..." Sonia purse to look at her husband. "Welcome!"

"Take her away!" Snoke ordered before returning to his throne.

Sidous Ren watch as two armored guards took his wife away by her arms. The Chamber was a horrible place to where if prisoners wouldn't talk and mind probing wouldn't work they were sent to The Chamber to be tortured by fear. Darth Vader was very famous for this special ability. Sonia doesn't fear death, but when she enters The Chamber she will fear death. Sidous Ren tried his best to ignore his feelings. His wife was a traitor yet she is his wife. He loved her and hoped for more children with her to train into Knights of Ren. Regretting hitting her.

"Sidous Ren do not fear I will allow you to marry another to have more children with and build a great army for The First Order." Snoke said giving Sidous Ren a chill down his back.

"Apologies Supreme Leader, but I cannot give myself to another not after what Sonia has done." Sidous Ren said keeping claim. "I will focus on training and leading the Knights of Ren."

"Which reminds me I will personally give the honor to your future son-in-law the task of finding your daughter." Snoke spoke his face emotionless. "I said to Sonia she may not fear me, but she will fear her future son-in-law once I have him here for his training."

"I see he will be a Knight of Ren I will personally give him more training then all the Knights of Ren." Sidous Ren said with a proud smile.

"Good!" Snoke said chuckle under his breath.

Soon he will have the perfect dark knight that will also be his most powerful of all his students. Sidous Ren was one of his best that is why he was made master of the Knights of Ren. Of course he wasn't getting younger so a new master of the Knights of Ren is to be chosen and Sidous Ren's future son-in-law will be the next master of the Knights of Ren.

Ben Solo awoke from a dream he had. Getting up from his bed in a small room something he had learn to live with from having a bigger room when he was home on New Alderaan, but it was part of his training of becoming a Jedi who didn't need much just the basic things in life. Yet, his dream he had was very cold and dark like someone or something was haunting him. Thinking nothing of it Ben wash then put his Jedi training robes before making his way to the Jedi temple. As he entered the temple he saw a little girl with dark brown hair. A local woman was attending to the girl's hair. His uncle thanked the woman as she left the temple.

"Ah, Ben good!" Luke said seeing his nephew. "This is Rey she is new and since you are used to area now you can look out for her. Rey would be needing something to eat."

"Of course!" Ben said with smile. "Hello Rey my name is Prince Ben you can just call me Ben you met my uncle."

"She'll be a bit shy at the moment and a bit scared I will explained later." Luke said noticing Rey was behind his leg he smiled at her. "Don't worry my nephew is a very kind prince of his home planet he will protect you."

Rey smiled at those words as she walked towards Ben and took his hand. Ben smiled at Rey which made her smile. The sun shine through the temple making Ben glow like a knight in shining armor. Sonia was in a dark room chain to a cold wall batted and bruise, but she still did not fear as she saw a vision of a young man glowing brightly smiling sweetly as he took Rey's hand and a sweet smile appear on Rey. He will protect her Sonia thought and her fears were truly gone knowing her daughter was somewhere safe, and far away from this darkness from the monster Snoke.

 **To be continued sorry about grammar please leave a review.**


End file.
